Kowloon Motor Bus fleet
A historic list of buses operated by Kowloon Motor Bus since 1933: Daimler (1949-1995) ''NOTE: All Daimler buses have been retired.'' *1949-1983 Daimler A (CVG5 26ft), D1-D150 (65 buses were withdrawn by 1973, before introduction of fleet numbering system). Gardner 5LW engine, Wilson gearbox *1959-1984 Daimler B (CVG5 27ft), D151-D260. Gardner 5LW engine, Wilson gearbox *1962-1987 Daimler C (CVG6 30ft), D261-D330. Gardner 6LW engine, Wilson gearbox *1967-1988 Daimler D (CVG6 34ft), D331-D350. Gardner 6LX engine, Diamatic gearbox *1969-1991 Daimler E (CVG6 34ft), D351-D550. Gardner 6LX engine, Diamatic gearbox *1969-1988 Daimler F (CVG6 30ft), D551-D665. Gardner 6LX engine, Diamatic gearbox *1973-1984 Daimler CCG6 (27ft), 2D1-2D3. Gardner 6LW engine, Guy gearbox; later Gardner 6LX engine, Diamatic gearbox *1973-1983 Daimler CVG6 (30ft, second-hand), 2D4-2D7. Gardner 6LX engine, Diamatic gearbox *1974-1994 Daimler/Leyland Fleetline (33ft, Metal Sections body), D666-D814, D816-D887, D889-D930, D932-D962, D965-D967. Gardner 6LXB engine, SCG 4-speed gearbox *1976-1995 Daimler/Leyland Fleetline (33ft, BACo body), D815, D963-D964, D968-D1115. Gardner 6LXB engine, SCG 4-speed gearbox *1976-1994 Leyland Fleetline FE33AGR (33ft, KMB body), D888 & D931 *1981-1990 Daimler Fleetline CRL6 (30ft, ex-London DMS-class), 1981-1990, 2D8-2D107, Leyland O.680 engine, Diamatic gearbox Leyland (1926-) In service *1994- Leyland Olympian 11m, S3BL469 & S3BL470 Retired *1926-19?? Leyland Lion PLSC1, No code *1961-1987 Leyland (Albion) Victor VT17AL, L1-L86, L270-L276, L278 (+7) *1963-1984 Leyland (Albion) Victor VT23L, L87-L185, L277 *1965-1987 Leyland (Albion) Chieftein CH13AXL, L186-L219 (+1) *1970-1992 Leyland (Albion) Viking EVK41XL, L220-L269. Leyland EO.401 engine, Leyland GB277 gearbox *1973-1981 Leyland Titan PD3/5, 2L1-2L8 *1973-1979 Leyland Atlantean PDR1/1, 2L9-2L79 *1975-1988 Leyland (Albion) Viking EVK55CL Coach, CA1-CA66, CA68-CA77, CA79-CA102. Leyland EO.401 engine, Leyland GB277 gearbox *1976-1992 Leyland (Albion) Viking EVK55CL, L279-L308. Leyland EO.401 engine, Leyland GB277 gearbox *1976-1992 Leyland (Albion) Viking EVK41L, L309-L312. Leyland EO.401 engine, Leyland GB277 gearbox *1976-1982 Leyland (Guy) Victory J, G1-G4. Gardner 6LX Engine, Leyland gearbox *1979-1998 Leyland (Guy) Victory 2, G5-G543. Gardner 6LXB Engine, Voith DIWA851 gearbox *1981-1983 Leyland (Guy) Victory 2 air-conditioned, 1981-1983, No code (subsequently G544 following removal of air-conditioner, 1983-1998). Gardner 6LXB Engine, Voith DIWA851 gearbox *1981-1999 Leyland Olympian 10.3m, BL1 (BL probably stands for Bristol Leyland) *1981-1999 Leyland B45 (10.3m), BL2-BL3. Gardner 6LXB engine, Voith DIWA851 gearbox *1982-2003 Leyland Olympian 12m, 3BL1-3BL163. Gardner 6LXCT engine, Voith DIWA851 gearbox *1983-2002 Leyland Olympian 9.5m, BL4-BL123 *1986-2011 Leyland Olympian 11m, S3BL1-S3BL468 *1988-2011 Leyland Olympian air-conditioned, AL1-AL150. Cummins LT10-B245 engine, ZF 4HP500 gearbox. Metro-Cammell Weymann (MCW) (1981-2007) File:KMB-S3M1@86.png|3-axle MCW Super Metrobus (11m) serving route 86. File:CN870xx.jpg|KMB CN870 (MCW Super Metrobus 12m) was pending in a scrapyard, to be jumbled (up) with the scrap metals. ''NOTE: All MCW buses have been retired.'' *1981-1996 MCW Super Metrobus 12m, 3M1-3M3 (originally M1-M3, scrapped in 2001), Rolls Royce Eagle → Gardner 6LXCT engine, Voith DIWA851 gearbox. *1983-2003 MCW Metrobus 9.7m, M1-M88 *1986-2007 MCW Metrobus 11m, S3M1-S3M254 *1987-1989 MCW Metrobus 11m air-conditioned, No Code (subsequently S3M145 following removal of air-conditioner, 1989-2004) *1988-1993 MCW Metrorider, AMR1-AMR2. Cummins 6BT engine, Allison AT545 gearbox Volvo (1984-1988 and 1994-) File:GK8997@72A.jpg|KMB Volvo Olympian, non air-conditioned bus File:KMB_3ASV44_68X.JPG|KMB Volvo Super Olympian 12m with Walter Alexander ALX500 body File:Kmbavbw7_002.jpg|KMB Wright-bodied B9TL In service *1994- Volvo Olympian 11m air-conditioned, AV2-AV55, AV57-AV113, AV115-AV531. Cummins L10-B252/Volvo TD102KF/Volvo D10A-245 engine, ZF 4HP500/Voith DIWA863 gearbox *1994- Volvo Olympian 12m air-conditioned, 3AV1-25, 3AV27-3AV348. Cummins L10-B252/Volvo TD102KF/Volvo D10A-245 engine, ZF 4HP500/Voith DIWA863 gearbox *1995- Volvo Olympian 11m, S3V1-S3V30. Cummins LTA10 engine, ZF 4HP500 gearbox *1999- Volvo Super Olympian (B10TL) 12m air-conditioned , 3ASV1-3ASV48, 3ASV50-3ASV310, 3ASV312-3ASV492. Volvo D10A-285 engine, ZF 4HP590/5HP590 gearbox *2001- Volvo Super Olympian 10.6m air-conditioned , ASV1-ASV100. Volvo D10A-285 engine, ZF 5HP590 gearbox *2003- Volvo Super Olympian (Wright-bodied) 12m air-conditioned , AVW1-AVW54, AVW56-AVW100. Volvo D10A-285 engine, ZF 5HP590 gearbox *2004- Volvo B9TL (Volgren-bodied demonstrator) 12m air-conditioned , AVD1. Volvo D9A-300 engine later changed to Volvo D9B-310, ZF 6HP592C gearbox *2005- Volvo B9TL (Enviro500-bodied) 12m air-conditioned , AVBE1-AVBE86. Volvo D9A-300 or D9A-340 engine, ZF 6HP592C or Voith DIWA864.5D4 gearbox *2005- Volvo B9TL (Wright-bodied) 12m air-conditioned , AVBW1-AVBW28, AVBW30-AVBW64. Volvo D9A-300 engine, ZF 6HP592C or Voith DIWA864.5D4 gearbox *2010- Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2-bodied, Euro V) 12m air-conditioned , AVBWU1- Volvo D9B-310 engine, ZF 6AP1403B8 (EcoLife) gearbox *2010- Volvo B7RLE (MCV Evolution-bodied) air-conditioned , AVC1-AVC40. Volvo D7E290 engine, ZF 6HP504CN gearbox, Vogelitize seats, Hanover route display *2010- Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2-bodied, Euro V) 10.6m air-conditioned , AVBWS1. Volvo D9B-310 engine, ZF 6AP1403B8 (EcoLife) gearbox Retired *1984-1988 Volvo B10MD, VMD1 (Seriously damaged by fire in 1988). Volvo THD100EC engine and Voith DIWA851 gearbox *1994-2011 Volvo Olympian 11m, AV1, AV56 & AV114. Volvo TD102KF or Cummins L10-B252 engine. *1999-2008 Volvo Super Olympian 12m, 3ASV49, 3ASV311 and AVW55 (Seriously damaged by fire) *2006-2009 Volvo B9TL (Wright-bodied) air-conditioned, AVBW29 (Seriously damaged by fire on 10 Dec 2008) *1994-2011 Volvo Olympian 12m, 3AV26. Cummins L10-B252 Engine. *1997/1998-2011 Volvo Olympian 12m , 3AV269, Registered HE8161, Possibly Will Retire (Seriously Damaged By Fire)on 13 September,2011 *1999-2011, Volvo Super Olympian 12m, 3ASV181 and 3ASV75, Possibly Will Retire (Seriously Damaged By Fire)on 13 September 2011 Dennis (1952-1969, 1977-) / TransBus/Alexander Dennis (2003-) File:DC9328.jpg|KMB's Dennis Dominator DC9328 with Duple Metsec bodywork serving route 13M. File:FC5718.jpg|KMB's Dennis Dragon air-conditioned bus FC5718 serving route 49X. File:KMB Trident.JPG|KMB's Dennis Trident (HX7649) with Duple Metsec DM5000 body. File:ATE.jpg|Two KMB Enviro500, ATE140 LJ5724 (left) and ATE233 ME8594 (right) seen on route 1A. File:KMB bus.JPG|KMB's Dennis Trident In service *1994- Dennis Dragon/Dominator 6x2 11m, S3N320, S3N322-S3N330, S3N332-S3N363, S3N365-S3N370 *1993- Dennis Dominator 6x2 11m air-conditioned, AD131-AD265 and AD267-AD360 *1993- Dennis Dart 10m air-conditioned, AA3-AA48. Cummins 6BT engine, Allison AT545 gearbox *1993- Dennis Dominator 6x2 9.9m air-conditioned, ADS1-ADS235, except ADS25, ADS94 and ADS174 *1996- Dennis Dart SLF 10m air-conditioned , AA49, AA51-AA60. Cummins 6BT engine, Allison AT545 gearbox *1997- Dennis Dominator 6x2 12m air-conditioned, 3AD1-3AD170 except 3AD46 *1997- Dennis Trident 12m air-conditioned , ATR1-ATR413 except ATR6, ATR54, ATR195 and ATR358 *1999- Dennis Trident 10.6m air-conditioned , ATS1-ATS150 except ATS36. Cummins M11-305E21/ISMe335-30 engine, Voith DIWA863.3/DIWA864.3/ZF 5HP602 gearbox *2003- Dennis Dart SLF 10.7m air-conditioned , AA61-AA70 (Second hand buses from New World First Bus, there being no "2AA"). Cummins 6BT engine, Allison AT545 gearbox *2003- Alexander Dennis Enviro500 12m air-conditioned , ATE1-ATE271, except ATE180 *2006 / 2009-2010 - Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (Euro IV/Euro V) 12m air-conditioned , ATEU1- (ATEU1 originally numbered ATE257, reemerged as a Euro V-engined bus in February 2009) *2010- Alexander Dennis Enviro400 air-conditioned , ATSE1. Cummins ISL8.9E5320B engine, ZF Ecolife 6AP1403B8 gearbox *2011- Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart air-conditioned , AAU1- Retired *1952-1969 Dennis Pax, No code *1977-2000 Dennis Jubilant, N1-N364 *1980-1983 Dennis Jubilant air-conditioned, No code ''(subsequently N364 following removal of air-conditioner, 1983-1998) *1982-2003 Dennis Dragon 12m, 3N1-3N191 *1987-2011 Dennis Dragon 11m, S3N1-S3N319, S3N321, S3N331, S3N364 *1983-2001 Dennis Dominator, DM1-DM40 *1985-2001 Dennis Falcon air-conditioned, FD1-FD20 / renumbered as AF1-AF19 in 1991 (FD7 was retired in 1989 before renumbering due to fire) *1990-2011 Dennis Dragon/Dominator 6x2 11m air-conditioned, AD1-AD130 and AD266 *1992-2011 Dennis Dart air-conditioned, AA1-AA22, AA24, AA43-AA47, AA50-AA51, AA54 and AA56-AA59 *1993-2010 Dennis Lance air-conditioned, AN1-AN24 *1993-2011 Dennis Dominator 6x2 air-conditioned 10m, ADS25, ADS94 and ADS174 *1997-2008 Dennis Dragon air-conditioned 12m, 3AD46 *1997-2008 Dennis Trident 12m, ATR6, ATR54, ATR195 and ATR358 (Seriously damaged by fire) *2000-2008 Dennis Trident 10.6m, ATS36 (Seriously damaged by fire) *2004-2008 Alexander Dennis Enviro500, ATE180 (Seriously damaged by fire) Neoplan (1998-)/MAN (2000-) File:KMB_APM1_ext.JPG|KMB Neoplan Centroliner (second generation) APM1 File:KR6560@58X.jpg|KMB MAN 24.310 with Volgren bodywork In service *1998- Neoplan Centroliner N4026/3 air-conditioned , AP1-AP20 *2000- Neoplan Centroliner N4426/3 air-conditioned , AP21-AP68 and AP70-AP162 *2000- MAN 24.310 air-conditioned , AMN1-AMN47 *2003- Neoplan Centroliner N4426/3 air-conditioned (MAN A34 chassis) , APM1 Retired *2000-2003, Neoplan Centroliner, AP69, due to a fatal accident in 2003 Mitsubishi (1990-) File:KMB14S.jpg|KMB Mitsubishi Fuso MK117J with Shin-Kureha bodywork File:AM-new.jpg|KMB Mitsubishi Fuso MK217J with MBM bodywork In service *1995- Mitsubishi Fuso MK217J air-conditioned, AM169-AM183 Retired *1993-1994 Mitsubishi Fuso MP618N air-conditioned, AP1 (first generation) *1990-2011 Mitsubishi Fuso MK117J air-conditioned, AM1-AM168 *1995-2002 Mitsubishi Fuso MK218J air-conditioned, AM184 Scania (1993-) File:GW2556@248M.jpg|KMB Scania N113 bus File:K310UD.jpg|KMB Scania K310UD6x2EB with Salvador Caetano body In service *1996- Scania N113 air-conditioned, AS3-AS22, Scania DSC11-24 engine, Voith DIWA863.3 gearbox *2007- Scania K310UD air-conditioned , ASU1-ASU22. Scania DC918B02 engine, ZF 6HP602CN gearbox, Lazzerini (ASU1-3, 11)/Vogelsitze seats (ASU4-10, 12-22), Gorba (ASU1-3, 11)/Hanover route display (ASU4-10, 12-22) *2009- Scania K230UB 10.6m air-conditioned , ASB1-ASB20, Scania DC9-16-230 engine, ZF 6HP502C gearbox *2009- Scania K230UB 12m air-conditioned , ASC1-ASC29, Scania DC9-16-230 engine, ZF 6HP502C gearbox *2010- Scania K230UB 12m (Euro V) air-conditioned , ASCU1, Scania DC9-30-230 engine, ZF 6HP502C gearbox Retired *1993-2011 Scania N113 air-conditioned, AS1-AS2, Scania DS11-74 engine, Voith DIWA863 gearbox Other makers (1934-2002) ''NOTE: All buses below have been retired.'' *1934-19?? Thornycroft CD4LW Cygnet, No code *1934-1965 Commer Superpoise, No code *1946-1955 Dodge G5, No code *1946-1959 Bedford OB, No code *1947-1969 Tilling-Stevens K5LA7, No code *1956-1970 Bedford SBO, No code *1957-1971 Seddon MK17, No code *1961-1969 Ford Thames Trader 4D, No code *1963-1987 AEC Regent V (34ft), A1-A210, AEC AV690 engine, AEC gearbox *1973-1983 AEC Regent V (30ft), 2A1-2A28, Gardner 6LX engine, SCG GB340 gearbox *1970-1980 Seddon Pennine 4, S1-S93 (+7), Perkins V8-510 engine, manual gearbox *1975-1980 Bedford YRQ, CB67, CB78 *1983-2002 Mercedes-Benz O305 double-decker, ME1-ME41, Mercedes-Benz OM407h engine, Mercedes-Benz W3D-080/R gearbox *1987-1997 Toyota Coaster HB30 air-conditioned, AT1-AT91, Toyota 2H engine, Toyota gearbox *1990-1993 Hino RK176K air-conditioned, AH1-AH25, Hino H10C engine, Hino gearbox Preserved KMB buses *D26-4961 Daimler CVG5DD with exposed radiator *ME20-DF9705, ME30-DG5344, ME37-DG5717: Mercedes Benz O305,non A/C *S3N255-EU9551: Dennis Dragon 11m,non A/C *3N4-DA6422, 3N80-DD9774: Dennis Dragon 12m,non A/C *AA1-EP5213: Dennis Dart 9m A/C *AL1-DX2437: Leyland Olympian A/C *S3BL341-EC2408, S3BL381-EH4005: Leyland Olympian non A/C *S3M223-EH2940, S3M233-EH8559, S3M248-EL7383, S3M249-EL7659, S3M253-EL8061: MCW Metrobus non A/C See also * Kowloon Motor Bus fleet numbering Category:Bus transport in Hong Kong Category:KMB zh:九龍巴士現役車隊型號列表 zh:九龍巴士退役車隊型號列表